Tan sólo un día
by Yeire
Summary: Cambié de nick, antes era PaddyPau. Harry entra en la universidad y encuentra al chico con el que pasar la primera noche. UA Lemon Slash HarryDraco Reviews!Va dedicado a todos los que me dejaron los primeros 50 reviews en El principio de una amistad! Mil


**Disclimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos, son de J. K. Rowling. Esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro.

_**TAN SOLO UN DÍA**_

Harry Potter, aunque tenía sólo 19 años, había madurado muy deprisa. Sufrió cosas que ningún niño hubiese sufrido antes: perdió a sus padres con tan sólo un año de edad, fue perseguido durante siete años por el mago oscuro más poderoso del último siglo, y aunque esa amenaza ya había desaparecido, había dejado muchas muertes a su paso. Como Ron y Ginny Weasley, sus mejores amigos desde que había ingresado en Hogwarts para cursar sus siete años de educación mágica elemental, para luego inscribirse en la escuela de aurores, lo que acababa de hacer en ese momento. Había enviado una carta a una importante escuela en España, de donde salían aurores muy importantes y reconocidos en todo el mundo mágico.

Lo único que él quería era alejarse de aquel lugar donde había nacido y donde había perdido a todos sus seres queridos.

Había cambiado físicamente demasiado para la cordura de las féminas. Era moreno, con los intensos ojos verde esmeralda de siempre, pero que ahora ya no brillaban tanto debido a la tristeza, los cuales ya no eran cubiertos por sus gafas de toda la vida, ya que había tomado una poción para curar sus dioptrías. Y su tan usual cicatriz en la frente ya no era tan visible. También sus músculos estaban muy desarrollados.

Además de ser muy maduro para su edad, era todo un rompecorazones. Había heredado a Silver, la moto de Sirius, su padrino, al igual que su gusto por la ropa de cuero. Cualquier mujer, o incluso hombre, con ojos en la cara, se fijaba en el espectacular físico del chico. También su personalidad había cambiado. Había dejado de ser ese niño tímido para convertirse en un joven extravertido, tremendamente gracioso y con apariencia de duro, aunque era tan amable y agradable como cuando era pequeño.

Se encontraba en el piso que abandonaría al día siguiente, el que vendería para comprarse otro en España. Tenía claro que no iba a volver a Inglaterra, no después de haber sufrido tanto allí. Todo su equipaje estaba preparado; había hechizado sus baúles para hacerlos más pequeños para poder metérselos en los bolsillos. Su moto estaba lista para partir y todo su dinero estaba a buen recaudo en uno de los baúles.

Eran ya las tres de la madrugada y el chico no podía dormir, quizá por el hecho de que a partir del día siguiente comenzaría una vida nueva en un lugar completamente desconocido para él. Al final consiguió dormirse, aunque era consciente de que no dormiría demasiado, pues al día siguiente tendría que salir a las seis de la mañana para que ningún muggle le viera sobrevolar el país.

* * *

Despertó cuando la cama comenzó a temblar debido al hechizo de despertador que había aplicado la noche anterior. Se levantó y se metió al baño para darse una buena ducha que le despejase. Había tenido un sueño extraño, aunque no lo recordaba bien. Cuando por fin, después de diez minutos, salió de la ducha, descubrió que su lechuza Hedwig lo esperaba sobre la cama, con un sobre en el pico. 

_Estimado Sr. Potter:_

_Hemos recibido su solicitud y ha sido aceptado en nuestra universidad. En ella hay varias opciones de estudio; bien puede estudiar para auror, periodista, medimago... Puede escoger hasta dos carreras, aunque por lo que nos dijo en su carta suponemos que estudiará para auror. En la universidad hay residencia, por si aún no ha comprado una casa aquí en España._

_Atentamente:_

_Alfredo García _

_Director de la universidad española  
__"El Averno"_

_'Bien, será bueno poder vivir allí hasta que encuentre una casa'_ pensó. Metió la carta en el bolsillo de la cazadora de cuero que se iba a poner y al baúl, que había abierto de nuevo para guardar la ropa del día anterior y los productos que había usado para ducharse, lo hechizó para que fuera tan pequeño como una cajetilla de tabaco. Lo metió también en el bolsillo de la cazadora, su interior agrandado mediante un hechizo, junto a la cajetilla de tabaco. Fumaba desde los dieciséis años y nunca había intentado dejarlo, algo que en ese preciso momento no entraba en sus planes.

Salió de la casa en busca de Silver. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta blanca y la ya nombrada cazadora de cuero que tenía en la parte trasera una inscripción un poco más arriba de la mitad de la espalda que decía Keltax, su sobrenombre de animago, un precioso y salvaje caballo de pelaje negro y brillantes ojos verdes con el lomo lleno de líneas doradas, a causa de todas las cicatrices que habían producido sus muy numerosos enfrentamientos con Voldemort.

Salió a la calle, donde estaba aparcada su motocicleta, y montó en ella después de amarrarse el pelo en una coleta baja para luego elevarse en el aire.

* * *

Llegó a Madrid a las siete de la tarde del día siguiente, ya que, después de cruzar el mar, se vio obligado a continuar el viaje por carretera. Fue preguntando por las calles por el aeropuerto de Barajas, suerte que había estudiado español durante años y, aunque se notaba su acento británico, se defendía bien con el idioma. Finalmente un hombre le dio las indicaciones para llegar a su destino. Después de un rato de seguir esas indicaciones divisó un elegante edificio con muchas ventanas. Supo que efectivamente era el aeropuerto cuando, mientras continuaba su camino hasta llegar a la puerta principal, un avión aterrizó en una pista a su derecha. 

Preguntó a una mujer por la parada de taxis y ella le señaló una fila de coches idénticos, blancos y con un cartel sobre el techo que decía _TAXI_. Agradeció a la mujer y se acercó al lugar, donde le habían dicho que habría alguien esperándole.

Un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos grises bajó de uno de los vehículos y levantó un cartel en el que ponía _Harry Potter_. Se acercó a donde estaba el rubio. Era muy atractivo y su camiseta blanca y levemente ajustada demostraba que tenía un pecho musculoso. Los fríos ojos se clavaron en él y le preguntó.

.-¿Eres tú Harry Potter?

.-Sí, soy Harry Potter -dijo señalando el cartel, que ahora se encontraba frente al abdomen del hombre frente a él.

.-¡Ah! Hola. Yo soy Draco Malfoy -contestó él.

.-¡Vaya¡Qué casualidad! Yo luché contra Lucius Malfoy en la batalla final -dijo Harry-. ¿Era pariente tuyo?

.-Era mi padre, un auténtico gilipollas -dijo el rubio con una nota de odio en la voz.

.-En realidad, tu padre era muy atractivo, pero sin duda tú lo eres más.

Draco sonrió seductoramente. Aquel moreno era realmente guapo y tenía los músculos muy desarrollados, como su camiseta ajustada dejaba ver. Se encontró a sí mismo casi babeando por ver aquel torso sin camiseta.

Harry también sonrió. Ésa sería una buena conquista. Realmente, le gustaban mucho más las mujeres, pero había que reconocer que algunos hombres eran increíbles, y desde luego ese hombre en particular lo era.

.-Será mejor que nos vayamos -dijo el rubio después de unos minutos-. El director nos espera.

.-¿Tú también estudias en la universidad? -Draco asintió-. ¿Qué estudias?

.-Auror. Tenemos toda un área de la residencia, al igual que los medimagos y demás. En cada habitación pueden convivir dos personas. Yo estoy solo desde que Luke Way se graduó -dijo Draco.

.-¡Oh! -dijo Harry, y después de un pequeño silencio añadió-: Será mejor que nos vayamos.

.-Cogeré un taxi, nos veremos allí.

.-Creo que eso no va a ser posible -negó el moreno. Draco lo miró interrogante-. No sé dónde está la dichosa Universidad. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo en la moto?

El rubio accedió y subió detrás de Harry, agarrándole muy fuerte la cintura, como si tuviera miedo de caer.

.-¿Te dan miedo las motos? -preguntó el moreno.

.-En realidad no, pero prefiero los coches. Estoy estudiando para sacarme el carné.

.-¿De verdad? -Draco asintió-. Me darás una vuelta ¿no?

.-Por supuesto.

.-Genial -hizo una pausa mientras se acomodaba las gafas de sol-. Agárrate fuerte.

* * *

Draco se fue a su dormitorio después de dejar a su acompañante ante las puertas del despacho del director de la universidad. Harry llamó. 

.-Adelante -escuchó. Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

.-Buenas tardes sr. Potter -saludó el hombre-. Siéntese.

El moreno así lo hizo después de saludar estrechando la mano de su director.

.-Muy bien, tengo entendido que ha ido a buscarle al aeropuerto el sr. Malfoy -el moreno asintió-. De acuerdo. Entonces me imagino que no le importará compartir dormitorio con él ¿no?

.-Para nada, es muy agradable -'_y sexy_' añadió en su mente.

.-Está bien. Procederé entonces a explicarle las normas básicas de la universidad -hizo una pausa-. Los alumnos podrán salir del centro cuando quieran, siempre que estén aquí para las clases. Se permite la utilización de cualquier medio de transporte, ya sea muggle o mágico, siempre y cuando no utilicen la magia en ellos si son muggles¿queda claro?

.-Sí, profesor.

.-Muy bien. Puede marcharse -el moreno se levantó y se acercó a la puerta-. Afuera le está esperando la señorita Granger; ella le guiará hasta su dormitorio. Espero que su estancia aquí sea agradable.

.-Muchas gracias señor director. Yo también lo espero.

La puerta se cerró tras él al abandonar el despacho. Como el sr. García le había dicho, había una joven frente a la puerta.

.-Hola -dijo con una voz muy suave-. Tú debes de ser Harry Potter ¿no? Soy Hermione Granger -terminó tendiéndole una mano.

.-Encantado -dijo él tomándola y besándola suavemente. Tenía el mismo tacto terso y delicado que había tenido Ginny.

Observó a la mujer frente a él durante unos instantes. Llevaba una túnica hasta medio muslo y ceñida al cuerpo, de color azul. Las mangas eran anchas y largas. Era muy bella, casi tanto como Ginny. Tenía unas botas que le cubrían la pantorrilla. Éstas eran de tacón y con cordones, de un color azul eléctrico muy llamativo, al igual que la túnica.

Observó el símbolo de los aurores sobre uno de los pechos de la chica. Así que ésa era la famosa túnica de las aurores en España.

.-Acompáñame -ordenó ella después de permitir que él la observara estrechamente. Comenzó a andar y el moreno la siguió, sin despegar los ojos de las caderas de la chica, que se movían con gracia cada vez que ella daba un paso-. Potter, si no te importa dejar de mirarme...

.-No me gustaría tener que dejar de mirarte -susurró él. Se había acercado lo suficiente como para hablar en su oído.

El chico la giró y la dejó pegada a él. La chica le miró furiosa, sin dejar entrever el deseo que ese masculino y fuerte cuerpo la provocaba. Tenía novio y lo amaba, y no le sería infiel con el primer hombre guapo que apareciera en su camino, ni con el primero ni con el último. Nunca.

.-Tengo novio -dijo, pensando que si le decía eso el chico se cortaría un poco; pero nada más fuera de la realidad. Harry la besó en el cuello, provocando que en su garganta se formara un suspiro que no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar.

.-No importa -dijo él-. No tiene por qué enterarse. No muerdo ni dejo marcas -rió levemente y la cogió de un brazo, arrastrándola hasta una habitación vacía que había a su derecha. Nada más entrar, en el lugar apareció una cama con doseles de sábanas de seda, tal y como le gustaba a Harry, y una botella de vino-. ¿Dónde estamos? Este sitio es parecido a la Sala de los Menesteres.

.-¿Has ido a Hogwarts?-el chico asintió preguntándose cómo era que la chica sabía de Hogwarts. Al recordar el colegio y a las personas que había conocido allí, la sala se llenó instantáneamente de fotos de Ginny, la única que había sabido robar su corazón y mantenerlo. Una expresión de abatimiento se dibujó en su rostro. Abatimiento porque la echaba de menos y pensaba que su muerte había sido culpa suya.

.-Sí, he ido a Hogwarts -el chico quería que su voz sonara fuerte y decidida, pero en ese momento su voz se quebró y un susurro ahogado salió de su boca, el nombre de Ginny. La había amado tanto...

.-Blaise me habló de Hogwarts -el chico dedujo que Blaise era el novio de la chica. ¡Un momento! Blaise... Blaise... ¡Blaise Zabini¡El chico de Slytherin que siempre alzaba la mano para contestar a las preguntas en las clases! Se hubiesen llevado muy bien con él si no hubiese ido a Slytherin, le conoció en el tren y le había parecido muy simpático. Una pena que acabara siendo una serpiente-. Me habló también de esa sala. Ésta es la sala de los Deseos Locos -dijo mirando a las paredes, repletas de fotos de la pelirroja-. Y tu deseo loco es ella.

.-Ella no es mi deseo loco. Murió, me dejó solo. Ya no es nadie -dijo, y al pronunciar esta última frase, algo se rompió en su corazón, y supo que ella aún era algo. Aunque ya no podía amarla, aún la quería como una hermana, como la había querido antes de que comenzaran su relación.

.-Lo siento -dijo Hermione. Se acercó de nuevo a él, ya que se había separado al ver las fotos, y le abrazó con mucha dulzura, Poniendo todo su corazón en ese abrazo.

Harry deseó no ver más fotos de Ginny, no ver nada que le recordase a ella. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió en la extraña habitación sólo había una mesa y dos sillas.

Hermione se sentó en una de ellas y Harry en la otra y, cuando dejaron de hablar, ya eran las once de la noche.

.-¡Por Merlín¡Es muy tarde! Ya todos deben estar en sus habitaciones. Vamos, te llevaré a la tuya.

La castaña se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. Antes de que llegara, Harry la alcanzó y la tomó de la muñeca, dándole la vuelta para que le encarase.

.-Granger... ¿Crees que podamos ser amigos? -preguntó suavemente.

.-¿Intentas seducir a tus amigas? -sonrió ella; él negó con la cabeza y Hermione ensanchó su sonrisa. Una sonrisa pura y preciosa, como Harry había visto pocas-. Entonces no creo que haya ningún inconveniente. Llámame Hermione.

.-Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Siento lo de antes -dijo el chico arrepentido.

Ella se acercó y le abrazó de nuevo. Él simplemente se dejó abrazar por la chica, sonriendo con sinceridad, mientras recordaba los pocos abrazos cariñosos que había recibido, la mayoría de ellos provenientes de Ginny. Disfrutó realmente de las sensaciones de abrazar a una chica sin necesidad de besarla hasta el cansancio y llevársela a la cama. Con Hermione descubrió que no era así, el único propósito que tenía aquel abrazo era el principio de una amistad, que podía durar mucho y a la vez podía no durar absolutamente nada. De hecho, si ambos no ponían nada de su parte para mantener aquella amistad, ésta se evaporaría en menos que se dice snitch.

.-Vamos… -susurró ella cerca de su oído. Harry la soltó a regañadientes y ambos continuaron su camino hasta una habitación en la que ponía 265, la habitación, de hecho, de cierto rubio al que Harry había conocido en el aeropuerto.

.-¡Draco! -llamó Hermione mientras daba tres toquecitos en la puerta.

.-¡Voy! -Malfoy abrió la puerta dejando que los dos individuos vieran su semidesnudo y mojado cuerpo, ya que estaba cubierto sólo por una toalla alrededor de la cadera, algo que sin duda hizo despertar la hombría de Harry.

.-Bueno, os dejo para que os sigáis conociendo -sonrió Hermione levemente al ver la cara de Harry. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se marchó, dejando al rubio parado en medio de la puerta y al moreno mirándolo desde el pasillo.

Los dos chicos apenas se dieron cuenta de que Hermione se había largado, sólo tenían ojos para el hombre frente a él. Draco estaba de repente muy nervioso y, sin decir ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera un mísero "hola", se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Harry entró justo después que el rubio. Observó estrechamente la amplia sala. Era rectangular y a cada lado reposaba una cama matrimonial de aspecto cómodo. A ambos lados de las camas había dos mesillas de noche, las camas estaban cubiertas por unos doseles azul marino que le daban al ocupante la intimidad que seguramente deseaba. Había un gran armario de madera de caoba y dos mesas de estudio; entre ellas había una estantería con todos los libros que pudiesen necesitar. En uno de los lados de la habitación estaba la puerta del baño. Y había también dos sillones junto a una mesa de café.

Harry sacó su equipaje del bolsillo y lo devolvió a su tamaño habitual. Abrió el armario, descubriendo que era mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba ser, con un movimiento de su varita toda la ropa se trasladó allí, colgada pulcramente de las perchas. Sacó unos pantalones cortos y se los puso, sería lo más cómodo para estar allí. Sacó su cajetilla de tabaco y encendió un cigarro, hizo aparecer una botella de Vodka y un vaso y se sirvió un poco de la ardiente bebida. Se repantigó en uno de los sillones y tomó un largo sorbo del vaso que sostenía en su mano izquierda. A la primera calada el humo le llegó rápidamente a los pulmones.

Después de ese siguió otro cigarro, y otro, y otro... hasta que el rubio salió del baño, completamente seco y con unos pantalones de pijama como única prenda. Se suponía que Harry se había puesto a fumar para calmar su excitación, pero ver al rubio así vestido, con esa prenda que le cubría tan sólo lo necesario, dejando imaginar a través de la fina tela los músculos de sus piernas y su culo... tragó saliva. No podía mirarle, se volvería loco. Draco se acercó unos pasos y se dejó caer en el sillón al lado de Harry, haciendo aparecer un vaso, en el que se sirvió también Vodka.

.-¿Tienes un cigarro? -preguntó sin notar el efecto que producía su voz en el moreno.

Harry le tendió la cajetilla y el mechero, y Draco encendió uno. Harry se excitaba como un adolescente hormonal sólo de verle fumar. Se terminó el cigarro y comenzó a beber sin quitarle los ojos de encima. No podía dejarse llevar, debía contener la excitación que sentía. Pero era tan... sexy, se notaba que era hijo de Lucius, derrochaba elegancia. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el rubio apagó la colilla en el cenicero junto a ellos y se llevó el vaso a la boca, también mirando a Harry, ya que éste le observaba descaradamente.

Ambos comenzaron a provocarse con miradas insinuantes. Harry le dijo sin palabras lo que le haría y Draco le retó silenciosamente a ello. Ya no pudo más, los sillones que ocupaban estaban demasiado cerca y su excitación era impresionante. Cogió la mano del rubio para acercarle a él y, cuando lo hizo, le sujetó de la cintura y le instó a sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas para besarle.

Sus labios se buscaron ávidos, deseosos del ardor producido por el Vodka de la boca del otro. Draco acarició los pezones de Harry, y el moreno apretó el trasero del rubio entre sus manos, moviéndolo sobre él para que sus erecciones chocasen, produciendo oleadas de placer indescriptibles en su cuerpo. Sus cerebros estaban desconectados del mundo, sus manos seguían sus propias órdenes, sus bocas se exploraban sin control y sus cuerpos se movían incansablemente. Harry llevó sus manos a la cinturilla del pantalón de Draco e introdujo las puntas de los dedos allí, nada más, sólo quería llevarle hasta el límite. El rubio gimió con placer y Harry separó sus labios para mirarle a los ojos y sonrió lascivamente.

.-Ya no aguanto… más… -dijo el rubio entre jadeos; el ritmo que el moreno imprimía a sus cuerpos no se había detenido-. Tómame ya o… déjame tomarte… pero termina… ya…

.-Antes deseo que juguemos -dijo el moreno con un tinte burlón en los ojos, Draco estaba casi al borde, y él le haría llegar sin apenas tocarle.

Deslizó sus manos hasta el exterior de los pantalones de Draco y le besó fugazmente en los labios, para luego cogerle en brazos y llevarle hasta su cama. Al tumbarle chasqueó los dedos y los doseles se cerraron solos, dejándoles una oscuridad azulada que hacía la piel del pálido rubio casi etérea. Otro chasquido de dedos y Draco estaba completamente desnudo, su estoica erección erguida orgullosamente entre sus piernas.

Harry jadeó, _'increíblemente sexy' _pensó, y todo pensamiento racional desapareció de su mente por completo, se dedicó a besar y morder suavemente toda la extensión del cuerpo de Draco, haciéndole gemir y jadear sin control.

.-Dios… -casi sollozó el rubio. Se retorció levemente bajo el cuerpo de Harry, millones de perlitas de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo, y gimió tan alto que sería una casualidad si no le habían escuchado en el despacho del director. El moreno rió por lo bajo, le estaba haciendo sufrir de lo lindo.

Atrapó en sus labios uno de los pezones del chico, haciéndole sisear de placer. Draco cerró los ojos. Era tan excitante… De pronto sintió cómo los dedos húmedos con la saliva de Harry vagaban sobre su pecho y se escurrían entre sus piernas, rozando su erección, sus testículos y su entrada. Uno de esos deliciosos dedos se introdujo en su interior y comenzó a moverse en círculos, para luego entrar y salir. Draco abrió las piernas y rodeó con ellas la cadera de Harry, notando la molesta tela del pantalón corto que aún cubría la intimidad de Harry.

.-Desnúdate… por favor… hazlo… -suplicó. Estaba ansioso porque esa piel le rozara, por sentir ese miembro que se adivinaba bajo la tela dentro de él, por ser suyo.

Harry chasqueó por tercera vez en la noche los dedos y se encontró desnudo sobre Draco, contra Draco, y rodeado de las piernas de Draco, tan sexy… _'mmmm...'_ gimió internamente.

Draco comenzó a mover su cadera hacia delante y hacia atrás cuando un segundo dedo se unió al primero. En ese momento el moreno introdujo la lengua en el ombligo del rubio. Estaba increíblemente excitado, ya no podía más. Sentía que si aquello no acababa se correría sin haber sido tocado, nada más el cuerpo tembloroso de Draco bajo el suyo y sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, sólo sus dedos en el interior del Malfoy. Pero decidió esperar, quería llegar al máximo de su control, y luego embestir al rubio con fuerza, haciéndole gritar y pedir más entre los gritos.

Continuó bajando y atrapó en sus labios esa erección; era tan bello...

El rubio ahora empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba, sintiendo como Harry se introducía toda la extensión de su virilidad en la boca.

Draco se vino con un estentóreo grito, sintiendo cómo Harry lo introducía aún más en su boca y tragaba todo el amargo líquido. La succión era casi dolorosa, pero un placer mayor recorría todo su cuerpo. Dios… se estaba volviendo loco, quería tener al moreno dentro de sí.

.-Harry… quiero tenerte… dentro de mí… ahora… -dijo entre jadeos. Su erección aún seguía en el interior de la boca de su amante.

El moreno no se hizo esperar, sin apenas dejarle tiempo para observarle, se introdujo en él con una salvaje embestida, sintiendo la contracción de los músculos interiores de Draco, aún convulsionado por su orgasmo. Sumada esa sensación al miembro dentro de él, le producía un placer indescriptible.

Empezó moviéndose lentamente, haciéndolo suyo, acariciando su alma, y luego sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y menos espaciados. Draco temblaba de placer bajo él, y él temblaba de placer sobre Draco. Las sensaciones no habían sido nunca antes tan intensas. Sentía a Draco empujarse para una mayor penetración, y él mismo empujaba más a su vez, queriendo hundirse en ese cuerpo que le había dado tanto placer. Se sentía en las nubes, el placer llenaba todos los rincones de su piel y su cerebro estaba demasiado embotado. Se sentía tan… tan… perfecto…

Llegaron casi a la vez, Draco derramándose entre los dos cuerpos entrelazados, que aún no habían detenido el encontronazo que llevaban a cabo sus caderas cada pocos segundos, y Harry en el interior del rubio, sin parar tampoco el movimiento.

Finalmente, Harry cayó sobre Draco casi inconsciente, sólo con fuerzas para rodar a un lado de la cama, llevándose a Draco con él, sus cuerpos aún entrelazados.

.-Habrá que… repetirlo… ¿no? -preguntó el rubio cuando pudo recobrar algo de dominio sobre su voz.

.-Cuando… quieras… -respondió el otro, sintiéndose aún atontado por el placer experimentado.

Draco se movió sobre él y Harry sintió cómo su miembro se endurecía de nuevo. ¿Le habría echado una poción en la cena?

Un momento… ¡No había cenado!

'_¡Dios¡Soy un pervertido!_' pensó casi alarmado al notar su miembro nuevamente erecto.

'**_Harry... eso no es nuevo_**' respondió su conciencia. Casi podía verla, sonriendo lascivamente. Sería desgraciada...

La marcha de los cuerpos comenzó de nuevo, esta vez con distinto dominante. Draco se movía sobre él, sincronizando el movimiento de los dos cuerpos, deteniendo sus pensamientos, acelerando sus corazones y agitando sus respiraciones.

Todas las sensaciones vividas en aquella habitación… en tan solo un día.

('·.¸ ('·.¸ ¸.·'´) ¸.·'´ )  
«´"""""""""""·.Fin.·´"""""""""""»  
( ¸.·'´(¸.·'´ '·.¸) '·.¸)

No seáis muy crueles, que es mi primer Slash. Muchas gracias por leerlo! Mil besos a todos.

PaddyPau


End file.
